1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orientation detection device and orientation detection marker for detecting the orientation of a controller for performing input operations by orienting the screen of the display unit for displaying images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a video game machine wherein a game image (picture) is displayed on the screen in front of the player, and the player experiences virtual reality by using a simulated gun controller and shooting at the displayed target object (game character).
As an example of such foregoing video game machine, there is the shooting video game machine described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2961097, which images the two infrared emitting LEDs disposed at prescribed positions on the screen with the CCD camera provided near the muzzle of the simulated gun, and detects the center of the imaged range; that is, muzzle direction with respect to the center of the imaged range, from the positional relationship of the image of the two infrared emitting LEDs in within the CCD image.
Also known is a type comprising a CCD camera on the game device side and which makes the player wear a plurality of detection subjects. By imaging the movement of the respective detection subjects with the CCD camera, the movement of the player; for instance, the extension of the arm, is detected and reflected in the game progress in the likes of a hand-to-hand combat game.